1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly and a method of manufacturing the cable connector assembly, particularly to a cable connector assembly having a plurality of contacts each electrically connecting with an improved coaxial cable and an improved terminating method used to connect the coaxial cable with the contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable connector assembly includes an electrical connector and a plurality of cables connected with the electrical connector. The electrical connector generally includes a crimping type of contact crimping one end of a cable for providing electrical transmission therebetween which has been conventionally known. Such a crimping type of terminating method is widely used in the art because of its convenience, high speed transmission, and lowest cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,961 discloses a terminal crimping method basically comprising the steps of: (a) assembling an electric cable W in one end of a crimping terminal A; (b) holding a claw A3 of the crimping terminal A; (c) enclosing an insulated layer W2 of the electric cable W; (d) crimping a claw A1 of the crimping terminal A to a conductor W1 for providing an electrical transmission. The cable connector assembly is thus formed. However, such cable connector assembly generally adopts an ordinary discrete cable which has no shielding layer and noise is increased during signal transmission, especially including electromagnetic interface (EMI) between two neighboring cables.
To solve the problems stated above, the conventional cable connector assembly further comprises a shielding fabricated from metal or other conductive materials enclosing a housing for eliminating problems resulting from EMI. However, the shielding can not prevent noise from interfering the neighboring cables. It is desired to provide a new and an improved cable used in the cable connector assembly to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Furthermore, a center conductor of the cable may have a small dimension in a small size cable connector assembly. The retention force between the center conductor of the cable and a corresponding crimping contact with a claw portion thereof is not reliable. The electrical transmission is affected. Correspondingly, the present problem that person in the art confronts is that an improved crimping termination method is required for providing a reliable structural connection.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly that noise between two neighboring coaxial cables can be effectively reduced and suppressed.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method for terminating a plurality of coaxial cables to corresponding contacts.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a plurality of cables and contacts. Each cable has a center conductor, an insulated layer, a metal braiding, and a coating layer. The center conductor, the insulated layer and the metal braiding are ordinally and partially exposed at a tip part of the cable. Each contact has a pair of first claws and a pair of second claws. Each contact electrically connects with a corresponding cable with the pair of first claws crimping the center conductor of the cable for providing signal transmission and the pair of second claws engaging with the insulated layer thereof for providing a reliable retention therebetween.
Furthermore, a method of manufacturing the cable connector assembly comprises the steps of: (axe2x80x2) preparing a metal strip, the metal strip comprising a plurality of contacts and a carrier connecting with front ends of the contacts, each contact having a pair of first claws and a pair of second claws; (bxe2x80x2) providing a plurality of coaxial cables, each coaxial cable comprising a center conductor, an insulated layer, a metal braiding, and a coating layer, the center conductor, the insulated layer and the metal braiding partially and ordinally exposed at the tip part of the coaxial cable; (cxe2x80x2) assembling the coaxial cables to the contacts with each center conductor received in the pair of first claws of the contact, the insulated layer received in the pair of second claws; (dxe2x80x2) soldering the center conductor of the coaxial cable to the contact, crimping the pair of first claws of the contact to the center conductor of the coaxial cable for providing a signal transmission, and crimping the pair of second claws to the insulated layer of the coaxial cable for holding the coaxial cable.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.